A Laugh in the Dark
by CaughtinMyHead
Summary: After Robin recieves an alarming message he finds himself disabled, alone, and in the mercy of one of the Dynamic Duo's greatest villians. Although when Robin finds himself intoxicated with an unknown drug, things become more than warped. Robin centric.
1. A Certain Little Bird

**Disclaimer – I don't own Young Justice**

"So let me go out and patrol!" Dick jumped up as he slipped on his last glove as he made his transfer into Robin. "You're obviously way overly stressed out with work, and Gotham has been going crazy with crimes. Someone's got to go."

"Then I will go-"

"You're too exhausted to help anyone," Robin interrupted, "come on, don't you trust me?"

"I can handle Gotham, Dick," he replied in his deep stoic voice.

"I never doubt that," Robin smirked as he pointed at Bruce, "but you never let me patrol on my own."

"I let you go out way more than a thirteen year old kid should," Bruce turned to grab a pen, looking briefly into his eyes, and then returning to the stacks of paperwork he had yet to complete. He normally had some workers help with all the paperwork, but it was nearing Christmas and everyone was starting to take vacation time off.

"Name one time!"

Bruce turned and gave him a 'you know what I'm talking about' glare.

"Okay, fine, you let me go out sometimes," Robin crossed his arms, "but most of the time Wally is with me anyway-"

"-Wait, Wally sneaks out to Gotham to come patrol with-"

"Not important," Robin quickly turned away, "now what do you say? I promise I'll contact you if anything goes wrong. . ."

After a pause Bruce sighed.

"Yes! Thanks, Bats!" Robin ran to the door.

"Wait, wait!" Bruce called back, and Robin stopped with dropped shoulder and a disappointed face. "Normally I wouldn't let you go when Gotham is this ambushed with criminals, but I guess this could be training experience. Just be cautious and be sure to contact me if anything goes wrong."

"Gotcha!"

Three Hours Later:

It already eleven o'clock and Robin had stopped two thugs, but he was beginning to wonder if all these supposed criminals were invisible or something. Boredom clung to him like glue and made him tired and antsy to get action, thinking about heading in he finally found his chance. Sitting atop a building he heard a scream, looking over the ledge he saw a man grab a backpack from a young woman.

"Somebody help! Thief!" he screamed as the man ran down the alley.

_How cliché,_ Robin thought, _but I'm up to bagging goons any time. _And he was, it was like an easy game board that he liked to keep playing, because he always won. Although he had been craving something bigger, some simple things never grow old.

Robin shot out his grappling hook and swung down, sticking a perfect landing.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," Robin called to her, already running after the man.

Robin threw an explosive batarang but the man covered his head and got out of the way in time, slowing him down but the man still ran. Then as the man turned a corner Robin shot out his grappling hook as the hook stuck onto the ledge of a window, and he swung himself around the corner. Swinging with enough force to let go and land onto the guy. The man hit the ground with a groan of pain, dusting puffing up around him.

"Okay, okay," the guy pleaded, "jeez."

Just as Robin handled the guy to be left to be picked up by the cops the woman came running around the corner, her bright pink dress flowing around his knees and her fluffy blonde hair bouncing with each step.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed, her hand over her heart like it was a cheesy movie. She was like a bad actor being ten times too overdramatic.

"It's no problem," Robin handed her the backpack.

"Still thank you," she grinned sincerely and began to walk away, but she stopped, "oh, and since you're Robin I have a message for you."

"From who?"

"I don't know, he said you'd know once you opened the box," the woman ambled towards him, and as she unzipped her backpack. Suspicious but unalarmed by the small woman Robin kept clam, until she yanked out a pistol.

Robin jumped out of the way, but instead of bullets a long strip of wire shot out and shot into his arm. Right before he could tear it out the girl cocked the gun a second time and it electrocuted him. He cringed, groaning as he hit the ground. Soon after the electricity stopped he began trying to stumble back up, but all he could see was the girls sparkly, pink stilettos coming towards him. With each step clacking echoed through the alleyway as though threw a blow horn.

Taking a deep breath Robin muscled up strength and leaned up just as the girl bent down to him, and then she pulled out a small cardboard box from his backpack. She gingerly placed on the ground as though it was very fragile, brushing the top of it off as it dust had gotten on it, and then she strutted away. Not even bothering to look back.

"Hey!" Robin called for her as he stumbled up and tried to run for her, but each time his own dizziness would throw him to the ground. Looking around the corner she was gone, almost heading home he looked back to see the small box sitting in the middle of the alleyway; the moonlight illuminating upon it and showing its loneness.

Recomposing himself he picked up the box, almost wondering if it was safe, he began to cautiously open it. It looked like it was full of paper, but looking closer he saw what made his heart pound loudly in his chest.

They were tons of cards, but every single one was a Jokers card. Digging threw it his fingers touched something soft, so he moved away the cards and there was a dead bird smothered in its own blood that was practically seeping through the cardboard. Robin cringed repulsively and feeling sorry for the cut up bird. Then what he realized scared him even more, although he'd deny his fear, the bird was a robin.

_The Joker was looking for a certain little bird. . . ._

Ten Minutes Later:

"Bruce!" Robin yelled once he returned the Wayne Mansion, practically running upstairs.

"What is it Master Dick?" Alfred asked with concern, looking up at Robin from downstairs.

"You're still up Alfred," Robin inquired, "but I've got to talk to Bruce immediately. Is he in bed?"

"I'm afraid the League called him in for something-"

"This late!"

"It was an emergency I believe, but if something is wrong-"

"No, no, um, it can wait," Robin swallowed nervously, "it can wait until morning. I just needed to speak with him is all. Thanks Alfred . . . and get some rest."

"You too Master Dick," the man shuffled away slowly, but the man stopped and turned, "what is it that you have?" He was looking at the box suspiciously.

Dick looked down and back up, then he sighed, "It's the reason I need to talk to Bruce." He dragged himself downstairs and showed Alfred the box.

Worry spilled across Alfred's face as he let out a small, muffled gasp, "Obviously it's the work of the Joker."

"Even without the cards it'd still reek of insanity," Robin swallowed, trying to push away his anxiety. "I mean, it's not like this scenario hasn't played out before, where he wants me dead so he can get to the Dark Knight. . . . I was just hoping I'd never be confronted by him alone-"

"You were confronted by him!"

"No, but the way he created this scheme just to get this stupid box to me," Robin continued, "I don't know if I can ever face him alone. I mean, without Batman's or the team's backup."

"You won't have too," Alfred assure him with sincere laced in the wrinkles of his old face, "the man is truly sinister, and as long as he hasn't any marbles left the court will keep sending him to Arkham-"

"And he'll keep finding a way to break out and get to me and Batman," Robin took a deep breath, "we've been fighting him for so long I'm almost surprised that my heart jumped when I saw this box." He hated to admit that, but he trusted Alfred, and considering he didn't want the team or the League to see his weaknesses Alfred was only person who seemed he could admit that too.

"Don't worry Master Dick, sometimes I think he still sends chills of Master Bruce's back from time to time," Alfred replied warmly, "but as for the box I will put it in the Batcave, and then try to contact Batman. Although I can't guarantee he'll answer, normally he's not dragged out late at night if it isn't needed for his full attention."

"I understand," Robin gave him the box.

"Now get some rest,"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, please, please review! I want to know if you guys like it and want to hear more. Thanks!**


	2. Your Safety

**Batman: You can go, but if anything goes wrong be sure to contact me. . . . I will just be with the League not answering my phone once you're gone. (I realized this and starting laughing about it after I had written it) Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys!**

When Dick awoke in the morning the first thing he did was rush to see Alfred, but Alfred dejectedly had to shake his head and say that he hadn't spoken with Bruce yet. Plus, Bruce had stayed out all night and wasn't home in the morning either. Although Dick wasn't as worried as he was before, he knew that as Dick he was safe and as Robin he had the best combat skills on the team. He had faith that he could protect himself.

As Dick sat down on the couch with a piece of toast, Alfred clicked on the TV to the news. They watched news on new school grants in Happy Harbor and other boring things, but just as Dick stood up to head to class something caught his and Alfred's eye.

The blonde reported pulled up her microphone, "I'm here at the local zoo in Gotham, and it seems that every bird in the bird exhibits were found dead this morning. . . ."

After seeing the look on Dick's face Alfred spoke up, "Now we don't know for sure if that has anything to do with-"

"Authorities report that the birds were poisoned late last night," she continued, "by some form of extreme laughing gas. . . ."

"I can't believe he is going to this length. . . ."

"I wouldn't underestimate the Joker," Alfred swallowed, "for now, just be careful, although as long as you are yourself, he won't be able to find you. I'll contact Master Bruce right away."

So Dick headed off to a long day at school, classrooms of endless desks, bored faces practically about to drool, and the screeching of chalk. He was relieved when it was finally the last period of the day, all he had to do was get through science. As he sat down at his desk Barbra came up to him.

"Hey, Dick,"

Just as he turned to look at her a bird landed on his desk and he jumped up spastically.

"Jeez, relax," Barbra smirked, "sorry, I didn't mean to let him get out away from me." She took the bird on her finger. "I offered to take care of the class pet for a few weeks, but what's got you so jumpy this morning?"

"Uh, nothing, just antsy to get out of here," Dick replied exhaling. _And to never see another bird again,_ he retorted in his mind.

"Aren't we all?"

Later that Day:

First thing Dick did was head to the Batcave, to find Alfred and Bruce talking, he sighed in relief. Bruce had obviously come home early for this, it made Dick feel a little guilty and childish.

"So what are we doing about the Joker?" Dick asked immediately.

"We haven't a plan yet," Bruce replied, "but we're going to figure something out. Obviously the Joker is trying to get to you-"

"-Again," Dick scoffed.

"And besides the news and the box you haven't received any other messages?"

"Nope,"

"Okay," Bruce thought for a moment, "we're going to keep you protected."

"Wait a minute," Dick stopped him, "I know what this means. No missions, no more patrolling, the team acting like my babysitters, and other drastic measures to ruin my life. Can't we just-"

"It's not negotiable, Dick," Batman replied sternly.

"But!"

"Master Bruce is right," Alfred joined in, "your safety needs to be insured, we should not think hardly of threats coming from the Joker."

Dick crossed his arms then mumbled, "This is gonna suck is all."

"It'd probably be best if you stayed here at the Wayne Mansion," Bruce told him.

"Stay in Gotham, if anything I'm safer in Happy Harbor," Dick said, "Gotham is like the Joker's circus."

"I suppose you're right," Bruce replied after thinking a moment, "okay, I will take you to Mount Justice and you will stay there for a few days. Although there will be no trouble or risk taking, you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Dick replied playfully.

An Hour and a Half Later:

"Rob, you're just in time," Wally called out once he entered the living area of Mount Justice, "I'm about to beat Connor at an eating contest."

"Watching you eat is always like watching an eating contest," Robin chuckled.

"Yeah, come on Connor," Artemis joined in, "you don't want to challenge 'that'." She rolled her eyes in disgust at Wally.

"Hey!" Wally yelled out.

"I never said I was going to challenge anyone," Connor shook his head, "I just told him he should be in an eating contest. Not with me!"

"You're all wimps!" Wally practically swallowed an entire bag of potato chips. "You're all jealous that I understand fine dining more than you guys."

"Does find dinning include all the chips that didn't make it in your mouth?" Artemis pointed to his shirt that was covered in crumbs.

Wally shot her an irritated look and brushed the crumbs off his shirt and onto the floor.

That's when M'gann entered, she seemed hesitant and kept looking back over her shoulder.

"Something wrong M'gann?" Kaldur asked.

Suddenly M'gann put up her telepathic link, _Okay, can everyone hear?_

_Yeah, what's up with the link?_ Connor thought back.

_Well, I just heard Green Arrow and Black Canary talking about something, _she thought, _I didn't stay long considering I don't think it was for our ears to hear, but I couldn't help but listen in a little bit._

_You're such an ease-dropper M'gann, _Zatanna laughed in her head.

_Ooh, what did they say, _Artemis pressed, _come on, spill it!_

_We really shouldn't talk about or listen into the League's private conversations, _Kaldur corrected everyone, _if they wish to tell us then they will. We cannot invade their personal business._

_Well, it's too late for that, _Artemis replied, _so tell us._

_Sorry Kaldur, _she apologized, _but I heard them talking about something that had to do with the Injustice League and some other names that I didn't know, but the way they were spoken of I could tell they were villains. They think the Injustice League is up to something, they don't know what yet, but they said they think . . . they think that they should put our mission on hold._

_What!_

_They can't do that! _Wally exclaimed. _The League fought alongside us just on our last mission, how can they go from that to treating us like babies again._

_I don't understand either, _Kaldur thought aloud, _we seemed to be making good progress… But we should wait for them to talk to us about it first. Let's not make any hasty decisions._

**Sorry not much has happened, it'll get more exciting soon, thanks guys!**


	3. Suspicions

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Seriously appreciate it, and thanks for waiting.**

One Week Later:

"Come on, Batman," Robin pleaded, "it's been a week and no threats or messages, not the slightest thing. You have to let me go on this mission! The mission is in Happy Harbor, has nothing remotely close to having anything to do with the Joker or the Injustice League, and it's a simple stealth and grab some criminal doctors."

"Robin, I know it's been a week," he replied hesitantly, "but we're not taking any risks. This isn't some thug or something, this is the Joker."

"And neither are the people on this mission," Robin shot back, "you can't keep me locked up forever you know."

"Wasn't planning on it,"

"The team is going to need me and you know that," Robin lowered his voice from the teams ears, "if these underground experimentations are being controlled by Cadmus then they're going to need a hacker for sure. Any illegal experiments are going to be under heavy security."

Batman sighed realizing Robin was right, "Fine."

The mission was to get in, figure out if the word of illegal human experimentation was going on, and stop anyone who tries to stop us. On the way there everything seemed calm, everyone was getting focused, except for Superboy who seemed a little nervous to be going around a laboratory. Although none of them could blame him.

"Miss Martian, put the bio-ship in stealth mode," Aqualad ordered.

"On it," she replied.

"Now we're coming upon our target," Aqualad continued, "remember our plan. Kid Flash, Robin, and Miss Martian will take to the roofs, the building only two stories you should be able to run up, then Superboy and Artemis will take to the front door, and me and Zatanna will go for the back way."

Once they landed they went straight into action, approaching the building from its side Robin used his grappling hook and propelled up. Miss Martian flew up, while Wally tried to run up, and he almost made it but Miss Martian had to help him the rest of the way.

_Telepathic link is up,_ she announced.

_Alarms are down, _Robin told them after he hacked into the systems with his holographic computer.

_Okay, let's go, _Kaldur replied, _but remember this is a stealth mission; fighting only if necessary._

There was a door to the roof with a hand print access lock, which Robin hacked into with ease and got them quietly into the building. They were on the second floor with two doors on each side of them. Looking into the small door windows Robin turned back to Miss Martian and Kid Flash.

"Looks like these rooms are empty," he whispered, "Miss Martian you go in that room, and me and Kid Flash will take this room."

After unlocking the door they split up, Kid Flash and Robin ended up in a room that was part an office and part lab. Iridescent lights glisten against metal tables and computer screens, desk after desk buried in paper, and in the back all sorts of chemicals and test tubes.

"KF, dig through that filing cabinet for anything suspicious," Robin told him, "I'll look back here."

"On it!" Kid Flash zoomed over and began throwing up papers and making his arms look like blurs of color.

Robin headed for the computer that sat with the various chemicals and testing equipment. _Well, if this equipment doesn't give them away then I should find something on their computer,_ Robin thought to himself. He began searching through the computer thoroughly as Kid Flash zoomed over to him.

"Nothing in the files," he shrugged then began messing around with the equipment.

"Archive files," Robin whispered to himself as he rose than eyebrow, then took a moment to hack into them and unlock them. He scanned over each one as quick as he could. "Hey, KF, can you go check and see if Miss Martian's found anything?"

"Be back in a second," Wally slapped his goggles over his eyes and sped out of the room.

Then he stumbled upon a file that seemed to interest their mission, but just as he clicked on it a beeping began.

His heart racing in surprise Robin tried to run from the computer but next thing he knew an explosion splattered him with chemicals and pieces of glass. The impact threw him into the wall like a ragdoll.

Meanwhile:

"They were planning something," Batman told Black Canary, "I feel like there's something we're missing here, and the messages and Robin?"

"The Joker is a part of the Injustice League," Black Canary replied, "although the Joker seems to spring more from the Injustice League. So you can't know for sure it's the Injustice League or just the Joker, but do really think this all ties together somehow?"

"If the timing wasn't so ironic," Batman looked away in deep thought, "how can we even know for sure it's the Injustice League?"

"How can we be sure they are even up to something?" Black Canary stepped closer. "The League only has suspicions, I know you've been doing some digging, but if you're coming to a blank conclusion maybe there's a reason for it."

"You seem so at ease about this?"

"Well, I don't believe getting worked up over some anonymous tips," she replied, "taking precautions and letting it overrule your work are two different things." She gave him a sincere smile in an effort to comfort him.

"I just want to keep him safe from that psychopath," he admitted. "There have been some close calls involving Robin and the Joker. I hate putting him in these situations. . . . If you can't destroy your opponents than destroy his backup and try again, it seems like all villains come to that conclusion eventually."

"You said it yourself, you think there is something more going on," she continued, "try not to always assume the worse okay? We're not going to let anything happen to him."

"You're right,"

Meanwhile:

He felt his whole body tremor as he slammed again the wall, his bones being slugged uncomfortably and his head swaying in dizziness.

"Robin!" he heard Kid Flash yell out.

With his mind desperately searching for Kid Flash and rumble lying like a blanket over his body, he lied in an abyss of darkness. . . .

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry about the wait, and if you got a second you should review!**


	4. Wake Up

_With his mind desperately searching for Kid Flash and ruble lying like a blanket over his body, he lied in an abyss of darkness. . . ._

"Robin, are you okay!" Kid Flash yelled out for him again over the sound of the broken room trying to settle down, dust hung like fog around him and made him cough violently. "Robin!"

Shock tying down his voice Robin slowly began to try and lift himself from the ruble, Kid Flash quickly saw the small movement and zoomed over. Shoving heavy pieces of the ruble out of the way until he found Robin lying before him, blood dripping down from a gash on his forehead like a crack in a glass of water. Kid Flash his stomach jump.

_Where are you guys!_ Kid Flash yelled him his head as he grabbed the Boy Wonder. _Robin's hurt, get to the second floor as quick as you can!_

_We heard the explosion,_ Aqualad responded, _and by the way it shook this building I have a feeling it isn't going to be standing for that much longer. But stay calm, how bad are his in-_

_Aren't you coming! _Kid Flash shouted back. _You need to help me get Robin so we can get out of here before we're all squished!_

_We're trying, _Aqualad responded, _but when that explosion went off something happened. An emergency lock down Robin must have missed, all the rooms are bolted shut. Superboy is working on it now, but it's going to take a minute._

Kid Flash looked back to see the wall behind him was covered in a thick sheet of metal, and then he looked back at the gaping hole from the explosion. Tiles one by one were slipping off the edge of the ripped open building.

"Rob, are you conscious?" Kid Flash asked shaking Robin lightly, the boy stirred opening his mouth but nothing coming out. Feeling the building tremble for a moment Kid Flash became desperate, so he grabbed Robin and began dragging him. He stopped for a moment to try and shake him awake again, shaking him hard enough to rattle his brain, "Wakey, wakey. . . . Come on, Robby, wake the hell up!"

"Wally," finally he choked out, his body jerked for a moment as his shock wore off.

"About time, you seriously freaked me out!" Kid Flash yelled at him. "Now we need to get out of here."

"Got it, but where are you?" Robin dragged himself to his feet.

"Dude, I'm standing right next to you,"

"Then feel around for a way out or look for a light switch," Robin shot back.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kid Flash asked in bewilderment. "The lights are on."

Suddenly the building shook so hard it nearly knocked them to their feet, and that's when the ground beneath their feet began to give away.

"We have to jump!" Kid Flash yelled grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Come on!"

Two and a Half Hours Later:

"How long do you think they'd been out?" Martian Manhunter asked Batman as they walked around the team of sidekicks, each one lying on the grass outside the partly destroyed building unconscious.

"I don't know," Batman responded, "but I knew that if a stealth mission lasted more than an hour then something wasn't right. . . ." Martian Manhunter could see something was wrong, Batman seemed more distant than usual. Then he realized it.

"Robin's not with them,"

Batman nodded slowly, his jaw tightening and his back stiffening.

"Maybe he got away from the . . . well, whatever happened here,"

"Not likely," Batman shook his head.

"You don't doubt his abilities do you?"

"Not even in the slightest," Batman replied, "but he wouldn't leave the team like this. He wouldn't dare. . . . I had a bad feeling about tonight."

"Now, don't go on blaming yourself," he assured the man, "we don't even know if he's in any peril yet. Let me wake the team up and we'll go from there."

Batman nodded again, his cold exterior nearly giving Martian Manhunter chills. Then one by one Martian Manhunter tapped into their minds and awoke them. Once they were all awake Batman immediately took charge.

"Okay, what happened!" he demanded. "How come all of you were you're all knocked unconscious? And where's-"

Seeing their glossy expressions Martian Manhunter stepped in, "Now, Batman, give them a minute. Let them remember what happened for a moment, they need to think."

"Yeah, Bats," Kid Flash snapped, his voice sounded as though he was yawning as he rubbed his head.

Clenching his fists Batman waited as they all took a breather, until finally Aqualad stepped up.

"I remember now," he swallowed deeply, "we were investigating, but there wasn't anyone there which was quite odd. Before we knew it a bomb was set off, so we escaped the building and. . . ."

"And what!" Batman pushed sternly.

"Well, we came out here and-"

"Next thing we know its lights out for all of us," Kid Flash continued for him obnoxiously, "we didn't even get to see the guy who did it, everything just went black."

"Then why isn't Robin with you?" Batman pressed.

They looked at each other in concern and bafflement.

Meanwhile:

"Wake him up! I'm getting bored," a nasally voice snapped, "hey wake up already!"

Next thing Robin felt was a quick kick to the chest making his cringe lightly, although it really didn't hurt too bad.

"Oh, Boy Blunder," another familiar voice cooed in an eerie manor, "open your eyes before I break off your birdie wings and pluck out your feathers one by one. . . ."

Next thing Robin felt were long fingers wrapping around a large chunk of his hair, and then he felt his head being slammed against the concrete. Robin jerked into full consciousness from the pain radiating from his aching head.

"Yeah, get up!"

Suddenly a large bucket of water was poured over his head and jolted him up into a sitting position, his whole body began trembling for the water was ice cold. The liquid mixed with the blood on his forehead and leaked down his face, and as he went to push his wet hair from sticking to his skin he realized his hands were tied in tight wire that cut off his circulation with each tug.

"_So_ . . . glad . . . you could join us," the man's voice trailed on each of his words as though trying to raise some sort of anticipation, and this was followed by a slow clap which intertwined with the woman's quick paced clapping.

Robin knew from the moment he awoke who it was, he didn't need to be able to see them, he'd be able to recognize their voices even if they had been underwater.

"Okay, Joker, what is it this time?" Robin snapped. "We've been through this many times before, if you really want to get to Batman go play some more of your pranks and get back to us, because in the end you'll just be back in the loony bin again and none of it will matter after that."

"You better watch that mouth of yours kid," Harley Quinn retorted, "or Mr.J will put you in your place."

Joker spoke up, "You're forgetting the part where I break out and come back to cut some throats with those silly batarangs you and the Bat are always carrying around." He chuckled ominously, he was obviously holding back or maybe saving his obnoxious laughter for something more sinister. "And could it be so hard to believe that maybe - _just_ maybe – my motives don't always involve Batzy? You superheroes can be so big headed at times."

"This has got to be a joke," Robin scoffed, "which isn't surprising coming from you, I just wish you super villains would realize you're not as funny as you think."

Suddenly he heard something bang against the wall, and next thing he knew the Joker was looming over him. The man's slippery hands clenching onto Robin's jaw tighter than a mousetrap, Robin tried to shake the man's grip off his face but without the use of his hands he couldn't the mans painful grip.

"So tell me Robin," Joker got in his face, his voice like the piercing sound of nails scraping against chalkboards, "did you like my present?" Joker tightened his grip as he yanked Robin's face in the direction of his own, Robin struggled furiously. "DID YOU? Now _hopefully _for you, you don't turn out like a certain little birdie in a box. . . . You know, when I prepared your gift I left the bird just alive to see the fear in its petrified eyes, to see it's little bird chest racing up and down from the adrenalin, but unfortunately he must have bleed to death before the box got to you. I wonder how painful it is to bleed to death? Wanna find out!" Then Robin heard the sliding of metal as the Joker flipped out his pocket knife, Robin could feels it's cold exterior as the Joker pressed the flat side upon his cheek. Then he heard the release of the Jokers manical laughter that managed to chill the air around them.

**I've got some twists and turns coming up, hope you guys have enjoyed this and remember to review! Thanks!**


	5. Heroes Don't Cry

**Everyone is asking for torture, and don't worry there will be soon enough**

_Then he heard the release of the Jokers maniacal laughter that managed to chill the air around them. . . ._

The Joker slowly turned the knife so that the sharp side of the knife was now pressing into his skin until Harley spoke up, "Oh, come on Mr.J, let's see some blood already!"

The Joker slowly let go of Robin's face as he lowered his knife, lost in his own thinking.

"Something's not. . . ." the man whispered, his voice trailing.

"Go on, torture me already," Robin hissed, "or let's make this the way it should be. Instead of knocking me out and hijacking me to some random location, you could be a real villain and show me a good fight, one where I'm not tied up in the pitch black-"

"In the pitch black you say?" he shot back as he gazed into the boy's eyes, and then something struck him and it almost made him laugh again. "Okay, Boy Blunder, you want a fight? Alright, alright, fair enough, we'll have a nice _fair_ fight then."

Robin sat in disbelief as the man untied the wire from his hands. He could hear the Joker snickering under his breath, almost losing it a couple times.

Robin got to his fight, waiting for the Joker to make his move, but he could hear the man just pacing back and forth.

"I could escape at any time and you don't seem alarmed?"

"Alarmed?" he cracked up spastically. "Alarmed of _what_! Just try to run, you'll be running into walls with every turn you take!"

"Maybe if you'd be more than a coward and show your-"

"Show my face!" he interrupted. "My face is most certainly showing, say Harley can you see my face?"

"Pleasurably, I can," she replied seductively.

"And I can see hers, and I can see the scared child behind your eyes," he smirked, "and everything in this room. Us your mind Bird Brain, or better yet use your eyes!" He began laughing like a madman.

Robin felt his heart pause, his chest feeling hollow, and goose bumps rising upon his skin. Fear shot through his veins as he realized it. To get out of here he was going to need to find his way out, and finding his way out was going to be impossible if he was blind. Robin, without even realizing it, lifted a single hand to his eyes suddenly feeling lost and head deep in the darkness around him.

"Seems I really need to watch what I put into my explosions!" Joker busted into more laughter.

Swallowing deeply Robin listened as to the sound of the Jokers footsteps around circling him, and soon Harley was walking around too and confusing him. His heart began racing, his stomach turning . . . he was nearly defenseless.

"Whether I break out of here or not, you know, they will come for me," he replied in a monotonous voice, "they'll find me."

"Now will they?" he smirked.

Then suddenly Robin sensed the Joker near him and threw his fist to his right, but the Joker stepped out of the way and Robin nearly threw himself into a wall.

"Nice try, bravo," the Joker clapped from his other side.

Robin threw another fist that way, but again he got nothing but air. Footsteps surrounding him like wolves circling their prey, daunting it into confusion. Then before he knew it the Joker punched him in his side and throwing another fist Robin managed to dodge it, in the process grabbing the Joker's arm and throwing him aside. Not realizing Harley was behind him she wacked him over the head with a wooden board, nearly falling down Robin turned towards her, but the Joker suddenly had his arms around Robin's head and neck.

"Let's not be children now Robby," Joker said.

Just then Robin threw his foot back into the Joker's knee making him release Robin in pain, so Robin was able to turn and face the Joker. Just as he threw a fist the Joker caught his fist in his hand, and suddenly Robin felt the electricity pulse threw his arm as the Joker's joy buzzer electrocuted him to the ground. Panting he grabbed his chest in pain.

He looked up, but the Joker had his hands over Robin's mouth and nose, while Harley already had the wire over his arms. He managed to shove Harley away, but it was too late, he couldn't move his arms again.

"Want to know something Bird Boy?" Joker hissed. "This could all just be a plot to get Batman down here so that I can kill two birds with one stone, but it's not. No, no, why kill two birds with one stone when it much more fun to slowly destroy each on until their lying in a box BLEEDING to death!"

Meanwhile:

"What are you doing! We need to find Rob," Wally shouted as Batman stalked past them as they entered Mount Justice.

"That's what I'm doing," he snarled as he logged onto the holographic computer and began typing as quickly as possible.

"What exactly are you doing, Batman?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"I'm tracking his utility belt," Batman responded lifeless, "it will take a moment. Now, do you have any more details about what happened?"

"Um, yeah," Wally spoke up, "the explosion happened in the room where Robin was, and . . . I think he was just in shock or something, but he was acting weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, he was talking about finding a way out," Wally continued, "and going on about how we needed to find a light switch, but the lights were on. . . . He wouldn't look me in the eyes either, it was almost like he couldn't see me."

"You don't mean," M'gann thought aloud.

"This is very bad," Batman responded, "we need to find him as quick as possible. If he's blind and in the hands of. . . . Well-"

"Is there something you didn't tell us Batman?" Kaldur pressed.

Suddenly a red light lit up on a map brought up on the computer screen and it beeped at them loudly, "It's found his utility belt, come on."

Meanwhile:

"Come on, why so serious!" Joker pressed. "Lighten up, laugh a bit, you'll give yourself a heart attack with that kind of attitude. Harley used to be a sort of doctor in her time, so she'd know."

Harley began cackling her wicked laugh as though it was the funniest thing she had ever heard.

"So when are we gonna be ready to take him over?" Harley asked Joker, but she was occupied in cutting into Robin's skin with a small knife. One after another she'd carve, 'Ha,' all over Robin's arm making him flinch at times as he kept himself from reacting.

"Not yet,"

"Well, this is getting boring,"

"Then let me entertain you," Joker smirked and Robin heard him flick a switch, "Want to know why I used wire instead of ropes to tie up your wrists and legs?"

Robin's heart began pounding when he realized why, he could feel the wire began heating up. Tension rose like steam as Robin told himself to be strong and that he wasn't going to cry or react or any other sign of pain that might feed into the Jokers pleasure. The wire had been wrapped all the way up to his thighs and soon enough he could feel the heat burning through his clothes. His whole body grew warm, his heart flickered, and the heat made him jump as though his body screamed at him to get away from the pain, to protect himself. Then he gave in and the hot metal against made him yell out in anguish making Harley laugh out.

Still sitting next to Robin Harley reached over and grabbed something.

"Can't take a little heat?" Joker snickered as he flicked off the heat and unexpectedly threw a small explosive, just missing Robin's face, but making the boy cringe as the sound of it exploding next his ear was almost as loud as a gun.

With one ear still ringing in pain Joker dropped down to Robin's level, "Oh don't look so in anguish, this isn't even the worst part," Joker yanked out his knife, then slowly stabbed it into Robin's arm making his whole body tense up in pain, but as the man slowly twisted the knife it began to burn like acid making his blood feel like it was bubbling.

"Like Mr.J said, I was a bit of a doctor myself," she babbled, "I know just the thing that will fix your eyes right up sir." Then she grabbed Robin's head as he struggled to get away from her, and even though she wasn't as strong as the Joker the heat was making it painful just for him to move. Then holding one of Robin's eyes open she squeezed something into his eye, Robin yelled out in pain, inevitably tears came pouring down from his right eye. It had been lemon juice.

"Just can't take the pain," Joker smirked, "crying already and we've only just begun, what would big Bats think of that? Looks like he's gonna have to come save you again." He let out his wild laughter again like he had been taming it for some time, and Robin couldn't deny it sent chills up his back.

"Heroes don't cry on the job, kid," Joker then grabbed the 'R' on Robin's uniform and torn it off with ease, then taking the blood knife carved a 'J' into his skin.

Then Robin felt it bubbling up inside him like the oncoming push of vomit and he bursted out into laughter. Laughing so hard his chest hurt and it was hard to breathe, nearly crying from his laughter, a wild smile growing across his face as he couldn't control his laughing. Robin knew what was on the knife now, Joker's venom.

**I know there wasn't a lot of torture, but I didn't want to overdo it with the next part I'm about to write**


	6. So Close

"It should be around here somewhere," Batman told them as they existed the bio-ship to look for Robin.

"Okay, so why would Robin be hanging out next to highway in the middle of nowhere!" Artemis exclaimed.

"This is the location the computer picked up his utility belt," Batman told her sharply, "so we're looking around."

They walked alongside the road for about a minute until Martian Manhunter stumbled upon something, "Batman, you need to see this."

Batman rushed over to find himself coming at a heart wrenching halt as he whispered to himself, "We're too late."

The rest of the team ran over to find Martian Manhunter and Batman glowering over Robin's utility belt which sat in a sloppy circle in the dirt. In the middle of utility belt was a pile of greenish colored seeds, and a few dead birds lying on the pile.

"What is it?" M'gann mumbled.

"Poisoned bird food," Martian Manhunter told her, "but why?"

Batman slowly grabbed Robin's utility belt, gazing at it for a moment while his mind ran over a million thoughts per minute. Batman couldn't conceal the defeated look that sunk deep in his eyes and dragged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, this is obviously a message that Robin is in danger," Artemis blurted out, "so let's not stand here, we need to go find him!"

"But why?" M'gann pushed. "Why this message? Actually, _who _is the best question."

"Who, indeed," Martian Manhunter repeated then he turned to Batman, "I fear only you know. The team needs to know what is going on, they can be useful to finding Robin."

Batman let out a deep sigh, "the Joker has been after Robin for some time now, we thought maybe he had moved onto another crime to commit, but that's obviously not the case."

"I noticed the change," Kaldur spoke up, "Robin staying at Mount Justice, you not letting him go on that previous mission we had not too long ago. . . ."

Batman nodded slowly as though his neck had been rusted in one place, "But we're afraid that's not all that is going on. We've had suspicions towards the Injustice league, but through my research I think it's larger than the Injustice League. I've suspected something was going on with Gotham villains too, mostly Gotham villains, which is why I kept your team out of it."

"So it's more of a Dynamic Duo situation going on?" Wally pressed.

"Yes, and things involving me and Robin as partners do not intertwine with Young Justice," he replied, "I'm supposed to handle those situations."

"Well, whether it's a Dynamic Duo or not," Zatanna stepped up, "we're going to help find him. He's our team member, we owe him that."

Thirty Minutes Later:

The Joker was in one of his laughing fits again, laughing so hard that Robin was surprised he didn't pass out. Robin wondered if he'd ever take a pause and breathe, but eventually he did stop and he went to Harley.

"Okay, we're going now," Joker told her, "but first, I think Boy Blunder would like a funny piece of information."

"Can we cut the jokes," Robin smirked, "after all that I'm not in the mood for laughing at your failed attempts at freaking me out."

"Kid, you never do give up," Joker snickered, "but it seems neither are your friends or the Batman."

"Wait, what's going on!" Robin demanded.

"_Well_, if you must know," Joker continued, "You're friends just came to see you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That while your friends were wondering around like a bunch of blind fools – opps, sorry about that kid," he cackled, "we were safe here, underground."

"Oh, so close," Harley mocked him, "better tell Bats to check his detective skills, looking so hard for his little birdie when we've been right under their feet all this time!"

Robin panicked and began screaming for them, but Harley pulled a rag over his mouth, holding it so tightly that he began gagging.

"You're too late Bird Boy," Harley smirked.

Suddenly Robin realized there was something on the rag and the world began blurring around him. His head spinning as he came closer to unconsciousness.

"Now that we've had our own personal fun we'll take him over," Joker said just before Robin passed out.

Forty Minutes Later:

Robin awoke in a daze and his bones aching. Lifting his face from the stone cold ground he lied upon he realized his arms and legs were chained to the ground, he tried breaking the chains but it was no use. All around him was darkness, except for the blue light night that glimmered upon the bars that he could not see, coughing his whole chest heaved in ache and he began to wonder how long he had been out.

He could feel something rather disturbing lodged in his left arm, there was a razor sharp joker's card stuck in his skin. Reaching a hand up he painfully yanked it out and slide it across the floor in anger and sorrow. He needed to escape, but finding a way out when he couldn't even see his hands was going to be difficult. He needed Batman.

A Day Later:

The team had been pretty restless, M'gann cooking stop cooking even if you have tied her hands up she'd just use her telekinesis and Connor seemed lifeless but that wasn't out of the ordinary. Wally couldn't stop talking about what happened, except he didn't realize he was talking so fast no one could really understand him. Artemis couldn't stop sulking as she tried to distract herself with television, Zatanna just kept to herself, and Kaldur would begin pacing every five minutes. Tension had never hung so heavy between them all.

"Do you think they're getting closer to finding him?" Zatanna randomly asked, everyone in the room froze a minute.

"They have to," Wally assured her, "Batman got it all under control, like he said, it's a Dynamic Duo thing and he can handle it."

"I remember him saying that he's _supposed_ to handle those situations," Artemis spoke up.

"Then why has he been running himself ragged with research?" Wally shot back. "He's not going to give it, its Robin after all. . . I'm surprised you haven't choked on your negativity yet."

"I'm surprised you don't choke on your food," she shot back with a glare.

"Come on, guys," Zatanna relaxed them, "we don't need to turn against each other."

"Zatanna's right," M'gann exhaled, "but perhaps we could ask Batman how his research is doing? He usually visits Young Justice around this time."

"Yeah, when Rob's here," Wally grumbled under his breath.

"I think M'gann's right," Connor backed her up, "he'll probably bit our heads off, but it's worth a try."

"He is our teammate after all," Kaldur joined in.

Agreeing on this idea they all headed into the training room to wait around, but Batman was already there talking with Black Canary, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow. Wally nearly zoomed over to interrupt but Kaldur put his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We need to wait until they're done conversing," Kaldur told him.

They all sat around waiting, but something happened before they got a chance to ask Batman anything. The holographic computer popped up, the screen starting off in static as all heads turned in bewilderment. Batman rushed over, but then a familiar face appeared before the screen.


	7. I Told You So!

**Thanks for the wait guys, so enjoy!**

_The holographic computer popped up, the screen starting off in static as all heads turned in bewilderment. Batman rushed over, but then a familiar face appeared before the screen._

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," the Joker appeared upon the screen, there were people moving behind him and the camera was shaking a lot. "What no gasps of despair? No spit takes or anxiety attacks? Okay, how about an applaud then?"

"Joker," Batman snarled in rage, his fists clenched tightly as though he was trying not to smash something, "you're not going to get away with this. I'm going to find Robin even if I have to beat it out of you-"

"If you really want the kid back then fine," Joker smirked, all hearts stopped, "maybe I'll chop his head off and put in a box full of cards for you to find in some alleyway!"

Nearly everyone in the room unintentionally gasped only making the Joker's face scrunch from his growing smile.

"Joker! If you touch a single hair on his-"

"Well, it's far too late for that Bats!" Joker cackled hysterically as he flicked his hand up revealing the 'R' he torn off of Robin's uniform, making Batman flinch as he tried keeping his rage towards the man. "You know, after your little sidekicks destroyed Ivy's plants she wasn't too happy. Her mother plant had been destroyed and she wanted revenge, SO I said, I wonder which one of those little sidekicks blew the her precious plant up? Well, you wouldn't guess whose name came up."

"So this is for revenge!" Green Arrow stepped up. "Then you might as well come face the whole team, because Robin wasn't the only stopping her demon plants from attacking the cities."

"You would think differently if you'd seen Ivy after her 'babies' were destroyed," Joker replied seeming usually calm, but that didn't last long, "but revenge, that's her department. I've just been having a little fun is all! Now, don't look so worried. If you're that concerned I'll let you see the kid. . . ." The camera began to shake, the sound of the Joker laughter in the background making them cringe.

Then suddenly the camera stopped at a small cage, except the door was wide open and the cuffs to that had been unlocked. The cement was covered in splattered blood, but Robin was nowhere to be found. Just then the camera crashed to the floor going in and out of static.

"Where'd he go!" they heard Harley's voice yell in the background.

"Where'd he go! Where'd he go!" Joker screamed. "When I left the room I assumed that you and Ivy would stay and watch him, not go spend girl time together."

"Ivy did such a number on him it didn't seem like he'd be moving for a while, besides he's . . . blind."

That's when the camera went black and they lost transmission.

Meanwhile:

Robin dragged himself through long hallways as quick as he could, streaks of blood began to dry to his face and his horribly bruised stomach began to throb with every step. When Robin had awaken this morning his sight had returned to his, at first to blurry to even make out a face, but finally he was able to see again. As much as he had wanted to fight off Poison Ivy from torturing him some more, he had been waiting for this moment to make his escape. If he could only find his way out, but he was close.

Darkness like a swamp around his feet, but up ahead there was a room with iridescent lights shining. That's when he heard footsteps and Harley's loud voice saying something he couldn't make out, forcing himself to run his whole body screamed at him from the excruciating pain.

Making it to the room it was practically empty, except for a table with some small containers full of a bluish, green vapor like substance. Seeing the small door next to the garage door Robin knew he had found his way out, but just as he did Harley came skidding in as she threw a knife at him.

Robin groaned the knife suddenly pierced into his back, stumbling for a moment.

"Where do you think you're going!" she yelled out in a mocking manor.

Ripping the knife out from his shoulder Robin turned to see a rope tied to a hook on the ground, the rope was holding some medium sized crates. Lifting his arm to throw the knife Harley yelled out to stop his, but it was too late and the rope snapped. Letting the crates crash down between them, but some fell too close to the table holding the containers and next thing he could hear was the sound of shattering glass.

The substance puffed up everywhere, filling the room in bluish, green fog. Coughing hysterically the substance burning in his lungs like fire and made his eyes water, trying to breathe any more of it he threw himself out of the building and sprinted to town.

Meanwhile:

Wally was cracking up, his loud laughter making the team's recently anxious minds feel unnerved and Batman's furious mind only that much more on edge.

"Wally, would you stop already!" Artemis exploded at him.

"Did you hear them!" Wally calmed down. "When they came back and Robin was gone! Now that was hilarious, serves them right."

"There was also blood all over the floor," M'gann said lifeless as though she hadn't meant to say it aloud. Just the word 'blood' was making Batman's stomach turn at this point.

"And we don't even know if he actually got away from them," Superboy added.

"Guys, its Rob, the best member when it comes to stealth," Wally smirked, "one second he's standing there and the next he's gone. Give him one chance to slip away and he's disappeared, trust me, he certainly got away." Wally kicked back feeling hopeful.

"Well, we're not making any assumptions yet," Batman growled, "better safe than sorry so either help me try to figure out where this video came from or leave me to concentrate."

With that order the team shuffled into the living area.

"Just watch, when Robin shows up here," Wally went on, "I'm going to have to say I told you so."

"Oh, how could you restrain yourself from an opportunity like that!" Artemis scoffed in a sarcastic manor as he flopped down on the couch.

"I'm going to see if there's anything I can help with," Kaldur excused himself randomly.

"You all need a little more faith in Robin," Wally smirked, "like he said from day one, he's not going to hold anyone's hand so we shouldn't have to hold his."

"This is completely different," Artemis snapped, "he was kidnapped by the Joker Wally, any of could have been and you act as though it's no big deal. If you haven't noticed, Batman seems to be on his way to murder and the teams feeling pretty incomplete. God, you can be so simple minded you know that!"

After a pause Wally continued, "Look, Artemis, I'm sorry, that wasn't cool of me. . . . I just think we should be happy now that we know Robin's gonna be alright."

"We don't know anything for sure," Zatanna stepped in.

Wally sighed, "Fine, you're all right. . . . But don't think if he shows up here I'm not going to say I told you so, because I am."

"Of course, Wally," Artemis laughed under her breath.

**I had a couple idea's on where I was going to take this story, I eventually came down to this one (sorry you don't know what it is yet) but I'm actually kind of worried on what you guys will think of it. If you've read my stories before they usually go into crazy, action stuff and this time I'm going at a more dramatic approach. But anyways, thanks for all the reviews and favorite stories guys. Means a lot.**


	8. Lost

**So sorry about the wait guys, but here it is! Hopefully I will be updating quicker now. **

**Just to make this clear, Robin has his sight back. I wrote about it in the last chapter, but I wanted to clarify a little more. **

After getting a large whiff of that gas Robin felt lightheaded as dizziness spilled upon him and for a moment he thought he was going to puke, he could feel it in his throat as he hunched over but eventually it passed. Once the dizziness passed he had reached town, his heart still racing from the previous events, relief washing over him as he was back on sidewalks and around people. Yet, relief wasn't the only thing that was washing over him. It had felt it rising within him ever since he left the building.

At first Robin thought it was laughing gas which he dreaded the thought of, but it didn't feel the same. His heart rate began to slow down and all his leftover anxiety seemed to melt away from his body. He hadn't even realized the goofy grin on his face. Then suddenly he bumped into some guy rushing down the street.

"Watch it!" the man called back over his shoulder.

Suddenly Robin busted out in uncontrollable laughter, so he put his hands over his mouth to dull it. When he finally stopped the laughter he realized for sure this was _not_ Joker's Venom. He felt on the verge of laughing again, but this was not the same at all.

"Keep it together," he mumbled to himself, but as he walked things became much more intense. All light became so vibrant it made him squint, his vision was going in and out of fuzziness, everything he walked by looked much closer than it actually was, and before he knew it he could hardly walk straight.

His heart hammering so hard it feel like it was vibrating every muscle in his body, he tried to take deep breathes as he rested for a moment but he couldn't control his heart beat anymore. Terror spread through his body, suddenly he didn't know where he was. He began sweating as he slinked down to the ground, his vision now changing the color of things around him as he begged in his mind for it stop.

_I'm poisoned,_ Robin thought in terror_, I'm going to dying. I've got to find Bruce, oh shit, I'm going to die._

Trembling Robin dragged himself to his feet and walked until he came across a pay phone, he quickly grabbed the phone trying to desperately type in the number. Taking a deep breath he dialed, messing up the first few times. It rang, the ringing sounding like it was coming from inside his brain.

"Hello?"

"B-B-Bruce? Hello? Wait – Alfred?" Robin stuttered in his raspy voice.

"Who may I ask is calling! Who . . . Dick?"

"Yes, yes, it's me," he replied quickly, his head pounding painfully now.

"Master Dick!" he practically shouted, then he heard Alfred call for Bruce. "You're escaped and you're okay, wait, are you okay? Where are you!"

"Not so many questions," Robin whispered, for some reasons tears filled his eyes, "I d-don't know, something happened . . . something happened and I-I-I think I was poisoned. I don't what's going on and I-I'm . . . Alfred, please find me. Just-"

"Don't worry Bruce will find you, you're going to be okay," Alfred consoled the boy, "where are you right now."

Robin looked around but everything looked so sharp and warped it overwhelmed his mind, "I-I don't know, I have no idea." A chuckle slipped out Dick's mouth as he thought of his own confusion, but it wouldn't soothe the fear surging through his veins.

"Are you still blind? Are you away from the Joker? Okay, never mind, I'm going to contact Bruce," Alfred told him, "stay exactly where you are."

"Okay, okay," Dick swallowed deeply as he looked to his left to see a shop.

"Okay, I'm going to go-"

"Wait! Wait, Alfred," Dick spouted out, "I'm in front of a barbershop, I think."

"Perfect! Now stay put, Bruce will be there soon!"

Fear settled in his stomach like tar as the only familiar voice in miles hung up with him and the world continued to isolate him in his own bewilderment.

Meanwhile:

"He got away!" Poison Ivy screamed. "This is probably all your fault, clown!"

"Now wait, let's relax a little, Ivy-"

"I wasn't the one who was gushing over some stupid plant while the kid slipped away!" Joker interrupted Harley.

"Like you had anything more important to do," Ivy snapped.

"Can we-" Harley spoke up again.

"None of this even concerns you!" Ivy continued. "You just wanted to get under the Dark Knight's skin again and now you've messed everything up."

"Those green house gases must have really intoxicated you, because without me we wouldn't have even had the Boy Blunder in the first place," Joker told her harshly, "besides you got your _'revenge'_ so now we go back to watching Bird and Bat fly together again! How disgustingly entertaining it all is."

"Okay! Listen up!" Harley finally caught their attention, nearly ready to through a tantrum from their incessant fighting. "None of you have even brought up what happened when he got away . . . when the gas was released."

Suddenly the Joker began laughing hysterically making Ivy roll her eyes in irritation, "You mean the part where Bird Brain poisoned himself! Plant babe nearly made me forget. . . I guess it isn't over after all."

"What was so significant about the gas?" Ivy asked, her glare locked on the Joker. "I thought it was just laughing gas."

Waiting to see if the Joker would explain Harley kept quiet, realizing he was laughing to hard at the moment she stepped up, "Oh, its a little serum we used on some Cadmus guys and some other insignificant people, just a way to get them coming back and doing our dirty work."

"So what is it? Dirty drugs for dirty jobs, am I right?"

"Not at all, this ain't the stuff you find on the streets," Harley continued, "it's a little something me and Mr.J conjured up with the help of some people. Specially made, it's not enjoyable like a high it's more of extreme case of delirium. Makes you trip your mind out pretty bad the first couple times. He's probably freaking out right now!" She cackled at the thought.

"So you drugged him, that'll pass, how does that help us?"

"Like I said, it's not like the normal stuff you find on the streets," Harley snickered ominously under her breath, "it's made with certain admirable aspects that will benefit us."

Five Minutes Later:

One second Robin sat on the ground zoning out, and in the longest blink ever he was looking up at the roof of a car. He shot up.

"It's okay, it's me," he heard Bruce's voice come to him.

**Reviewers are the best, keep the motivation coming guys, it means a lot! Thanks! (Sorry there wasn't so much this chapter, there will be more!)**


	9. If You Say So

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, thanks," Robin sat up, "how long have been asleep?"

"Hours!" Wally exclaimed. "All your talk about dying was beginning to seem real."

Robin put his hand to his head and remembered the experience, although a lot of it was pretty foggy. He began to feel embarrassed over his panic, along with the worry of what he could have done around the team in his state. Although what he truly felt was relief, he wasn't dead.

"I'm surprised you took me to Mount Justice first," Robin shook his head.

"Well, if you hadn't have been only a block away. . ." Batman admitted making Wally burst out into a mocking laugh.

"Are you kidding me!" Robin even laughed at himself. "Oh man, I was really out of it."

"We're just glad you're back and out of the hands of the Joker," M'gann spoke up sincerely.

"Yeah, Wally couldn't stop saying he told us so," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, it's nice to be back," Robin sighed, "it's nice to be able to see again too."

"You know, you're really fun when you're tripping out," Wally smirked, "you were about ready to admit all your secrets and pray for mercy!"

"He just got back from torture and a murderous clown and you can't just give him a break," Artemis scoffed.

"Secrets! Wait, I didn't-"

"Relax, Wally's just pulling your leg," Zatanna put her hand on his shoulder, "you didn't admit anything. You were just freaking out pretty bad."

Wally was still laughing, then he began to intimate Robin, "Yeah, once you were in the medical room, you were all, 'if you can't save me, it's okay Batman. Just don't feel bad!' And we kept trying to tell you that you weren't dying!"

"Okay, enough," Batman shot a quick glare, "let us have a minute alone."

The team looked on edge of objecting, but instead left them.

"Don't give any acknowledgment to that," Batman swallowed, "Wally is blowing the situation out of proportion. Whatever had made you become so delirious must have caused a panic attack, together it was a bit of a deadly mix for your mind."

"But I'm okay now,"

"You're back, I've got some questions and medical research to do," Batman continued, "but you're safer at risk of poisoning than with the Joker. . . . I'm sorry we couldn't find you – that all this happened. I shouldn't have-"

"Bruce, like you said, I'm back," Robin interrupted, "besides I was the one insisting that day. I can't always have you or the team backing me up, sometimes you've got to look out for yourself. . . . Lesson learned, that's for sure."

Batman nodded.

"Now put me to sleep with those questions," Robin chuckled, and even managed to break Batman's stoic presence with a slight smile for a moment.

Later that Day:

"I'm surprised you and Master Dick have returned," Alfred said as Bruce entered the Batcave, "how is he doing?"

"He's much better now," Bruce replied starkly as he began typing away at the computer before him, "he wanted to come back and rest. I've already taken blood samples and tended to his wounds, so any medical research I need to get done can be done here."

After a long pause of Alfred spoke up, "Master Dick is back and, yet, I sense tension. Is everything alright?"

Bruce exhaled deeply as he stretched his tense shoulders, "Nothing I can't take care of."

"The Justice League?"

After a pause Bruce continued, "As if some didn't frown upon my throwing Robin into crime fighting at the age of nine, they are beginning to question my judgment for him. . . . Not that they've said anything, I can just sense it pretty strong, but it's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so Master Bruce," Alfred nodded and went to him some tea.

The Next Day:

"So where have you been?" Barbra asked Dick during Science, she had one eyebrow cocked as she examined one of the test tubes before her. The classroom was packed of tired students, the teacher was practically asleep, and there were a couple of annoying flies buzzing overhead. Barbra and Dick seemed to be the only ones actually doing the work. "You've been absent for a couple days, so whatever you had you better be cured of. I can't catch anything."

"Why, you have big plans?" he asked not moving an eye from his work.

"No, well, not really," she shrugged, "I just don't want to miss school. I've taken some extracurricular stuff and it's already becoming overwhelming, so I can't fall behind."

"Got it," Dick looked up at her for a moment, "well, no need to worry, I'm not contagious."

"Jeez, I can tell,"

"What?"

"Your face, what the heck happened?" she asked in surprise. "I never thought a brain like you would get into a fight, but it looks like someone did a number on you."

Dick remembered half of his face was bruised badly from when Ivy got her 'revenge'. Luckily the swelling had gone down a little since yesterday, but he didn't want Barbra becoming suspicious about it.

"Oh, yeah, well," he replied, "don't goof off during P.E, otherwise you'll get distracted and run face first into a pole."

Barbra began to laugh, making the teacher glare at her.

"And that's how everyone else reacted," Dick laughed almost getting carried away in his own lie.

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of funny," she chuckled, "is that why you were out?"

Dick replied, "When your eye is so swollen you can't see you don't really have a choice, but, hey, I enjoyed the break."

Barbra flashed him a give sincere grin and went back to work, the class hadn't been so bad especially with Dick, but she had been itching to get out of there. The bell finally rang and they began packing up, Dick was about to walk out when she noticed something on his desk.

"Oh, wait, Dick!" she called for him. "I think you forgot your papers."

"Thanks," he replied as he reached over and grabbed the papers, just as his sleeve rose up and, being quite vigilant, something caught Barbra's eye.

"What's that?" she asked quickly.

Dick looked down and saw that the scabbed over wire burns, along with a few scabbed over 'ha's' that Harley had cut into his skin, were showing. His heart jumped as he quickly pulled his sleeve back down.

"Why do you have-"

"It's nothing," he replied nervously, but seeing her concerned face he continued, "and if I didn't want to be late to class I'd explain it to you, but I've got to go." He couldn't have gotten out of there quicker.

Barbra sat there thinking for a moment, she had always had a sense that Dick was a very secretive kid, but she never thought he might be lying to her about things. Here she thought she was getting closer to him. What Dick didn't realize was once Barbra had suspicions she wouldn't let them go.


	10. Remains of an Incident

**Thanks for all the reviews and story favorites, means a lot guys!**

Two Days since the Incident:

"Ready to explain that thing to me?" Barbra suddenly appeared next to Dick's locker, nearly making him jump.

"Hm, I could have sworn your locker was on the other side of the school?" Dick asked sarcastically.

"Hey, Barbra," Artemis appeared from behind Dick's locker, they had obviously been talking.

"Oh, hey, Artemis is it?" Barbra replied, but couldn't help but feel aloof towards the girl.

"Yeah, we have study hall together," Artemis reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," she went on, "so Dick, have you told Artemis about your face plant? I'm sure she'd be in for a laugh."

"Surprising enough from me, there's no time for jokes today," Dick continued, "big test after lunch, and I forgot to study. I'll talk to you guys later."

He looked up at her, but Barbra realized the bruises on his face were gone, or covered up. Then he left them.

"God, he's such a brain," Artemis smirked, "but he's cool."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't blame his disappearance on his smarts this time,"

"What do ya mean?"

Three Days since the Incident:

Dick had been antsy all day, he could hardly focus on his homework and he had no idea why. His skin felt like it was crawling, sounds were louder, and he felt on edge. He paced in his room for about an hour, unable to sit still, just rubbing his hands together. It was already ten o'clock and he hadn't gotten anything done, he tried to sleep but it was impossible. Every time he'd lay down his heart would start throbbing.

Dick stood at his mirror, the blue screen of his computer was the only thing illuminating the room and his blankets were sprawled all around his bed. Pulling down the collar of his shirt he saw were the Joker had carved a 'J' into his skin, the sight of it made his face flush unintentionally.

'_What, you don't like it?_' he suddenly heard the Joker's voice from nowhere, making him jumped back into his computer desk. Pencils and paper fell to the floor, his heart now hammering loudly in his chest.

The air began to seem foggy again and he couldn't stop trembling, and when it began to feel like he was dying he knew it was a panic attack. Although he knew it was a panic attack he couldn't help but fear he was actually dying, no matter how hard he tried to push it out of his mind. Trying to settle his hammering heart he sat down and began to rub his tired eyes.

Then he heard his voice again, 'Heroes don't cry on the job, kid.'

Dick's head shot up, now fully awake and terrified_. He's not here, you're just freaking out,_ Dick assured himself, _just relax._ Still on edge he shut his blinds and crawled into bed, too afraid to stay awake any longer, although he didn't know if he'd be able fall asleep.

Engulfed in darkness the moon illuminates upon his face, the eerie sound of tree branches screech against his window, and the slow ticking of his clock ticks like an echo in his room. Lying there making it difficult to breathe he takes a deep breath, and gently closes him eyes.

Then the sound of the Joker's maniacal laugh unleashes in his mind like rabid dogs breaking free from their chains. Robin's eyes fly open.

The Next Morning:

"Alfred, will you call Dick again?" Bruce told the man as he straightened out his sleeves and checked him tie, not even lifting an eye. "He's going to be late for school if he doesn't get up."

Looking over at the clock Alfred replied, "I'm aware sir, I have called him four times now. Must have stayed up late working on homework."

"Still, he's missed enough days," Bruce got up, "I'll get him."

Bruce walked upstairs and headed to Dick's room, he knocked, "Dick, you're going to be late!" He waited a moment and continued, "Dick, are you awake?" Still no response, exhaling Bruce opened the door and found Dick lying in his bed.

"I can't believe you're still-" his voice cut off as he got closer to the boy, he stopped in shock. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw Dick lying there, his eyes wide open, his skin flushed of all color, and a huge smile across his face. The smile Bruce could recognize anywhere, a smile produced from the victims of Joker's venom.

"Dick!" Bruce grabbed Dick's shoulder trying to shake him awake, but his head just flopped back. Next thing he knew he was shouting for Alfred through his panic, "Alfred! Alfred, get over here!"

He pulled the boy out of his bed, Dick's back rested in his lap as he collapsed to the floor. Fear and sorrow filling his body he remembered to feel his pulse.

"What is it – what . . . what happened!" Alfred asked when he got to the room.

Bruce put his finger to the boy's throat and when he felt a pulse he nearly hugged Dick. Relief washed over him as he let his shoulders drop loosely, Alfred now at his side.

"He's breathing, he's alive," Bruce swallowed, "but we need to get him to the Batcave."

An Hour Later:

"I thought whatever he had inhaled when he escaped was some form of street drug," Bruce admitted, "I had never heard of any drug coming from the Joker that made someone that delirious, well, that didn't make someone laugh until it killed them. . ." His voice trailed as he seemed to be going into other thoughts.

"Did you do any research on it after he was better?" Alfred asked.

"Yes," Bruce sighed, "and it seemed like ordinary hallucinogens to me, it didn't prove to be very dangerous at the time. I thought since the affects didn't need an anecdote, that he was safe after it was over."'

He walked over to Dick he lied on the medical table before them, his body looking limp and lifeless. He had oxygen tubes on, medical tools lied on the tables next to him, and papers from Bruce and Alfred immediate research lied everywhere.

"You need to take him to Mount Justice," Alfred told him, "he'd be better there. League members are usually around and . . ."

"We might need a telepath?" Bruce finished the thought, after a pause he continued, "You're right, I fear it might be our only choice."

Later that Day:

When Batman brought Robin in he was glad the team was away at school, he did not want them to freak out when they saw him carrying his unconscious body in. Black Canary was the first to see.

"Batman . . . what happened?" she demanded running over to him. "Please tell me this doesn't have to do with a previous incident."

"I think you know the answer to that," Batman replied as he put Robin on one of the medical beds in the medical room.

She gasped when she saw his face, "Joker's venom . . . please tell me you didn't take him with you to fight the Joker. Not this soon-"

"No," Batman interrupted, "I wouldn't have done that, although I wish this was Joker's venom."

**Cliff hanger, kind of, hahaha sorry guys. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Reliving an Updated Past

**Hooray for fast updates!**

"What are you trying to say Artemis?" Barbra demanded, now a little concerned that she had told some things to the girl.

"Look, Barbra, I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Artemis continued, "but if what you told me is true then we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"But we don't know for sure what's really going on," Barbra continued, now calming down, "we can't just make false accusations. Let me finish my research-"

"Now you're researching him?" Artemis interrupted. "You're just as weird as Dick is! . . . Is that why you told me?"

"Well," Barbra sighed, "you and Dick seem to talk a lot, I wanted to see if he told you anything about it. . . . I already figured out he was lying about P.E."

"What?"

"He said all the bruises on his face were from P.E," Barbra continued, "but Dick passed P.E a year earlier and isn't taking the class anymore."

"Admit it, this is all too suspicious," Artemis bit her lip, "all I'm saying is maybe his-"

"My father is very good friends with Mr. Wayne," Barbra cut her off, "and my father is the Police Commissioner. He'd know if anything weird was going on, my father wouldn't trust him if he wasn't a good person."

"But-"

She cut her off again, "I can add up a million more details as to why he wouldn't and couldn't be committing any child abuse crimes, forget about Wayne Enterprises? He's got the publicity on his back, it'd be pretty risky don't you think?"

"Sure, you've got it all on paper," Artemis continued, "but when it comes down to it you forget that not everyone is as good as they seem – and I've grown up with some of those people. We've all got masks we hide behind, just some are more sinister than others."

"Let me handle this," Barbra told her, "if I come across anything I'll let you know." Barbra began to leave, when Artemis called to her.

"You know, I never knew you had such a detective side to you?"

"Eh, runs in the family,"

Later that Day:

"What's wrong with him?" Wally asked in bewilderment. "I talked to him just yesterday, he seemed perfectly fine to me. He's probably pulling our leg."

Artemis punched Wally's arm in irritation of his ignorance.

"Ouch, jeez, I was kidding," Wally rubbed his arm.

"Was it the toxin?" Kaldur immediately asked.

"Yes," Batman forced the words out, "I have done some research to find he is in a coma. When he inhaled whatever that substance was it stayed in his brain and spread like infection."

The team froze, tension rising among; Wally feeling bad for joking earlier.

"What can we do? How can we help?" Connor asked immediately.

"We might need a telepath-"

"I'll do it," M'gann interrupted, Connor becoming worried for her.

"You or your uncle," Batman continued, "but for now I don't want anyone doing anything. Pulling him out a coma when the toxin is still in his brain might kill him."

"What if he goes brain dead before that?" Wally asked.

"He won't, he's stable for now," Batman went on, "but we need to find a way to rid the toxin first, handle the coma second. If we must we'll pull him out before, but for now you are all to wait. That's an order."

They nodded nervously.

Meanwhile:

Robin, who is completely unaware he is in a coma, had an old memory of a mission playing through his head while in his coma. It was the mission they fought the Injustice League for the first time. It felt like he was living it all over again, and for all he knew this was the first time he had this experience. Everything was the same, Robin is in the forest with M'gann and about to run into the Joker, except something has changed, and he see's someone in the shadows. A tall man with a hat, the light of his toothpick the only thing glowing from his dark shadow.

Robin squints at the man, suddenly feeling chills slither down his spine as he recognizes the figure, but before he knew it the man was gone. Robin quickly made his own trail through the forest, every here and there seeing the man's figure as he followed it. He completely forgot about his mission, his friends . . . and his villains.

The sound of his friends fighting behind him slowly dissipates as he gets deeper in the forest, now about to catch the man.

Robin comes to a skidding halt as the man stands with his back towards Robin, his frozen figure like a statue, and as Robin looked closer he saw what the man was watching. Just down the hill from where the man stood were some supsious looking street thugs sneaking crates and boxes into a truck, the team had never even been aware that it was happening only a couple miles away.

About to rush the man and see what the men were up to, the man before him turned around. The moonlight hitting his face just perfectly to reveal who the man was, Robin felt goose bumps rise on his skin as his heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Zucco . . ."

"Surprised to see me? Or the part of the crime you and your friends never even saw happening?"

Robin clenched his fists and as he opened his mouth a hand slipped over his mouth, he flinched flinched from the surprise. He was about to throw the throw the person off him when he felt the cold tip of a gun press against his temple, and then he heard the gun cock right before his ear.

"I bet you're not surprised I'm here," he heard the Joker cackle from behind him, the color of his purple glove vibrant in the dark.

Meanwhile:

"I think I've found a lead," Batman told Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"On the toxin?"

"Yes, looking at what I've learned I might be able to find someone who knows a cure," Batman went on, "I found a scientist who specializes in drugs and poison studies. I dug a little deeper and found she's worked with some of the Joker's venom, so just maybe."

"We wish you the best of luck," Red Tornado told him.

"Just watch after Robin, any changes be sure to inform me," Batman told them.

"We will," Martian Manhunter replied.

The team waited a while after Batman left, and eventually convinced Martian Manhunter to let them visit him. He didn't see how it could harm so they went right ahead. It had been a little while since anyone had seen him, and the team was becoming antsy. They slowly opened the door and slid in, trying to keep quiet although they knew they could not wake him.

As they approached him they immediately became surprised at what they saw.

"He doesn't have that creepy Joker's smile anymore," Zatanna observed walking closer.

She was right, the smile was wiped from his face making him look more like Robin again.

"Maybe Batman helped him somehow?" M'gann asked innocently.

"I don't know," Artemis joined in, "he looks . . . kind of scared."

**Reviewers are the best…**


	12. Urgent

"_I don't know," Artemis joined in, "he looks . . . kind of scared."_

"He looks terrified," Wally added looking closer.

Fear glazed over his eyes and made his eyebrow tilt upwards slightly, his whole body looking really tense. His fists clenched tightly.

"We need to contact Batman," Kaldur left the room in hurry, the team still standing there motionlessly.

"Do you think he came out of his coma?" Connor asked.

"Does it look like he's out of his coma?" Artemis replied sarcastically, but she felt bad for being so harsh.

Kaldur returned with Martian Manhunter and Black Canary, "Red Tornado is calling Batman now."

"He has changed," Martian Manhunter agreed, "what do you think this means?"

"Without us knowing what he was infected with the answer could be anything," Black Canary replied.

"Well, Batman will be returning soon," Martian Manhunter told them, "we'll stay with him until he gets back."

Meanwhile:

_No,_ Robin thought in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, what was happening.

"The slightest twitch and I'll blow your brains out," Joker taunted him, "well, I might just blow your brains out either way!" He laughed out, his twisted laughter beginning to irritate Robin.

Tony Zucco slowly began to walk away from them and down the hill, panic struck Robin and he was about to something risky. He couldn't lose the man and he was willing to take the risk, but when Robin tried to move he couldn't. He could twitch his fingers and move his chest, but his arms and legs felt like they were tied up. He used all his strength as the man disappeared over the hill, he in the hands of the joker, but he couldn't break free.

Meanwhile:

"Wally, what are you doing now?" Zatanna crossed her arms as she walked over to him. Wally sat with Dick at the bed, he was obviously doing something.

"Just messing around," Wally replied, "hey why are these arm straps here? Planning to strap us up if we ever go insane?"

Wally had found to restraints attached to the bed Robin laid on, and out of boredom had strapped Robin's arms and legs into the restraints.

"Wally, don't do that!" Zatanna yelled at him as she came over.

"Wally, you know Batman won't be too happy if you're playing your pranks on Robin when he's like this," Black Canary came over, "we need to be careful. Strapping him to the table is not being careful. Now take those off." She began fiddling with the straps.

"Ah, come on, he out like a light," Wally snickered, "Rob would find this kind of stuff funny."

"Yeah, if he wasn't in a coma," Artemis shot back.

Meanwhile:

_Why can't I move!_ Robin panicked inside his head, frantically he tried to rip his arms up but the invisible restraints held him in place.

"Not even going to try to run away?" the Joker teased, pulling the gun down and letting go of Robin's mouth. "I must have really traumatized you, kid. Ha, the Boy Wonder frozen in fear in the presence of the Joker! Now that's the true wonder."

"Joker, you can't possibly-" Robin began in the most vicious voice he could force up, but was cut off when the Joker pulled a bag over his head.

"What was that?" the Joker shouted in an insane, deep throat voice as he pulled the bag tighter over his head.

Robin struggled to break free, but soon he could breathe. His heart began to hammer as he began suffocating.

Meanwhile:

Just as Black Canary began to remove the last restraint they noticed something weird, Robin looked twice as pale before. His eye's seemed to bug out of his head slightly and his throat was extremely tight.

The beeps from the ECG that monitored his heart began beeping faster and faster.

"What's going on?" Martian Manhunter ran over, Red Tornado at his side.

"Is he trying to come out of the coma?" Wally skidded over.

"I don't know. . . ." Black Canary panicked then she paused for a moment, realizing what was going on, "he can't breathe! Hurry, get me the Ambu Bag!"

"An Ambu – what!" Wally shouted.

Martian Manhunter quickly grabbed her the Ambu Bag ignoring Wally, she quickly put the mask over Robin's mouth and began to pump air down his throat.

Meanwhile:

As the Joker continued to choke him Robin felt dizziness spill over him, but at that moment he realized he could move again. Just as he realized this he felt air push into his lungs even with the bag still over his head, although the sudden rush of air made him even more lightheaded. Thankful he was breathing at all he quickly threw the Joker off, but before he knew it he hit the ground in weakness. He was alive, but the lack of oxygen he had just experienced made him slowly pass out.

Meanwhile:

"He's breathing, thank god," Black Canary nearly collapsed in relief, they could tell she was on the verge of tears. She had gotten quite a scare, realizing this Martian Manhunter held onto her so she had someone to lean on. "For a moment there I didn't know if I was going to be able to save him. . . ." She took some deep breathes as Martian Manhunter lead her to a chair.

"Thanks, keep watching him, please," she nodded towards Robin as she sat down.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember his eyes being open before?" Red Tornado inferred, the team rushed over and he was right.

Robin's eyes were now closed and his body now completely relaxed, but they were more focused on the fact his heart was still beating.

"This isn't an ordinary coma is it?" Connor swallowed.

That's when Batman rushed into the room and prepared himself for the story he had missed.

The Next Day:

"He's okay for now, that's all that matters," Black Canary assured Batman.

"I should have been here, I'm sorry to have put that pressure on you-"

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "I watch after them as much as anyone else. I would have reacted the same way for any of them. . . . The team is at school, and you should get home."

"You know that I can't do that,"

"That scientist may have been a dead end," Black Canary rambled, "but don't give up hope. You'll find a cure, he'll be okay, but to insure that you need your rest."

"I can't-" Batman began when he phone began barking at him to pick up, he quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Master Bruce," Alfred said, "you need to come down here right away."

"Can't it wait, you know I'm taking care of-"

"It's urgent sir,"

"What's going on? What is the problem?"

"We've got some guests waiting for you," Alfred replied, he sounded worried, "you have to see for yourself, I'm not supposed to say much."

After a pause Batman continued, "Okay, I'm on my way."

**I'm sorry! I can't stop giving cliff hangers, it's so hard not to! I'll try to update fast. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing.**


	13. Another Serious Problem

When Bruce arrived home he was quickly met by Alfred, who had a man and woman standing behind him. The strangers were dressed nicely and looked like they were doing business. Bruce really hoped he didn't rush home for something involving work.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne, my name is Carrie and this is my partner George," the woman stepped forward, "and we're from Child Protective Services."

Meanwhile:

"Artemis, did you say something about what I told you a while back?"

When Barbra had told Artemis about seeing the burns and cuts on Dick's arms, not to mention the bruises, she was hoping to get some information from the girl. Although she didn't really know Artemis, she had observed that the girl seemed pretty uninterested in most other students at the school. She didn't think Artemis would immediately jump to the conclusion Dick was being abused by someone, and more importantly Barbra had to ask herself why she didn't weigh out all the possible outcomes – such as: abuse. She knew two things for sure, one: if Artemis was right then she was about to question her detective skills, and two: if she was wrong she'd lose a friend.

"About what?"

"Don't mess around, this is serious," Barbra told her, "these business looking people came into my science class to talk to my teacher. They were looking for Dick."

"Barbra, you can't just keep things like that to yourself," Artemis told her, "if anything had happened to him we'd be the ones who never said anything."

"And if abuse isn't going on?"

"Then he is fine," Artemis continued, "and it was anonymous tip, so we have nothing to worry about. He'll never know we ever talked about him."

"You don't get it," Barbra replied, "he knows I was questioning him about being so beat up. When he finds out he's going to point the finger directly at me, so now I know, if a girl wants to lose a friend just talk to Artemis Crock about it."

Meanwhile:

"_Hello, Mr. Wayne, my name is Carrie and this is my partner George," the woman stepped forward, "and we're from Child Protective Services." _

"Nice to meet you both, now what's this about?"

George stepped up, "We got an anonymous tip believing that your son is at risk of domestic violence. Now are you available for some questioning or should we continue this at the agency?" The man whipped out a notepad.

His heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard the words leave his mouth, surprise rushed over him like water, "Wait, what? I don't understand how-"

"Let's make this easier on everyone and just get through this, sir," the man told him, "now you are an adoptive father correct?"

"Yes, Dick is adopted," Alfred answered nervously, obviously seeing the shock settling within Bruce.

"And have you been a foster father before?"

"No,"

The man scribbled something down after that, which for some reason managed to irritate Bruce. The room grew quiet, while tension rose like steam.

They asked about million questions that Bruce could hardly think straight for, all the while he couldn't stop thinking about Robin in Mount Justice. He couldn't believe this was happening, and now couldn't have been a worse time.

"Now, Dick has been absent from school a while," the man continued, "and we need to talk to him. So we'd like to know where Dick is now and how we can get in contact."

Anxiety made Bruce clench his knuckles, he knew he'd have to lie, "Dick has been visiting his uncle in Happy Harbor. We can-"

"And can I get that address?"

Taking a deep breath he continued, "He's going to be back on Monday, if you don't mind waiting a few days I'm sure he'll talk to you then."

"No, we-"

"Okay," Carried interrupted, "that's fine. We already searched your home and everything seems safe and in order, so we'll be dropping by on Monday."

Once the two were out of the house Bruce and Alfred could help but exhale, although they knew their problems were not over yet.

Looking out the window to watch the two leave, Alfred spoke up, "If Master Dick isn't out of that coma by Monday we've got _another _serious problem on our hands."

Later that Day:

Batman had spent the day off from work, which meant a pile of work larger than himself would be waiting for him back at the Wayne Enterprises, but he needed to research. He'd find a way to bring Dick back even if the stress would give him a heart attack in return, because he wasn't going to give up. He went to check on Robin, he was the same as he last saw him. His eyes rested gently shut as though he was asleep, Batman even felt an urge to nudge him to see if he'd awake, but he knew he wasn't going to wake up on his own.

That's when the Young Justice team entered with Black Canary and Green arrow, who were holding hands, while Batman hadn't even turned to acknowledge them.

"How you holding up?" Black Canary put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," Batman replied in his stoic voice, "Robin's the one we need to worry about. We need to get him out of that coma soon though, cure or no cure. We might have to risk it."

"We understand," Green Arrow replied.

"When Martian Manhunter returns I'll talk to him about it," Batman told them.

That's when Wally sped over, "You know, I don't know why you people always got to do things the hard way. Why get all psychological with a telepath when we can just do what they do in the movies? See, watch."

Suddenly Wally slapped Robin across the face and everyone began yelling at Wally, the room clamorous like a crowd booing there presenter, including Batman who shot up from his chair in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Batman yelled at him. "He's in a coma Wally, that's not going-"

"Wait, look!" M'gann exclaimed. "His eyes opened."

The boy laid there lifelessly, looking blankly at the ceiling above him.

"I told you this stuff always works in the movies," Wally gloated, "you just have to trust me. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to this sort of stuff."

"Robin?" Bruce nudged him, but when Robin didn't move he continued to glare a Wally.

"Well, almost right," Wally rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, "but, hey, better than nothing!"

Robin's POV:

When Robin opened his eyes the world came swirling back to him, he was still lying there in the forest. He leaned up to see over the hill, but the suspicious men were gone. He quickly stood up from the ground, but immediately he was yanked back down by some chains that were wrapped around his wrists. His eyes followed the rope of chains to see it was tied around a tree many times.

"Well, good morning!" he suddenly heard the Joker.

Then looking upwards he saw the man lounging in the tree, Robin waited a moment in confusion, all the while the man was going through a stack of cards.

"What, nothing to say?" Joker continued. "Strange, I find birds chirp loudest in the morning."


	14. Forth Wall

"Hm, I wonder why your team never came to find you?" Joker rambled on. "Or find me? Oh well, one lost is just another to replace."

Looking up at the sky Robin realized it was nearly morning, the sky was grey and preparing to turn blue. "Why so casual Joker? Tired of nobody laughing at your jokes?"

"If I wanted people to laugh I'd just give them some venom," Joker snapped, "and I'd watch it because I do have that on me. . . . I was just thinking about who your team will replace you with when you're dead . . . and more importantly if old Bats will get another sidekick."

The Joker's nonchalant tone was actually creeping Robin out, he had been so used to the man's abrupt mood swings and psychotic behavior that this was just bizarre.

"Maybe his sidekick won't be a kid this time," Joker continued, "maybe the sidekick who replaces you will be called something like Crow or Dove. . . . No, how about Batman and Tweetie Bird! He could really scare some villains with that one!" Joker began cackling at his own joke, while Robin hoped he'd fall out of that tree.

"What, villains like you?"

"No! I've got it," Joker ignored his comment, "they'll call him Robin and they'll all pretend as though you never died. Just replace you completely like a dead pet! I wonder how many Robins I'll have to kill till they change the name?"

"What are you going on about?"

"You're going to die, kid."

Although he'd deny it, Robin felt his heart drop at that. Thinking for a moment, he began to feel bewildered. It was like this moment was the only moment he'd ever live in his entire like, like he was stuck in this one memory. It suddenly felt dreamlike and unreal.

"You look a little lost, Bird Brain,"

"I'm going to die huh?" Robin smirked, trying to prove that it wasn't true. "Well, you got the chains and the insane mind, why don't you kill me already then?"

"I'm not going to kill you," Joker shook his head, "but the coma will."

"What?"

Joker smirked hopping down from the tree, obviously Robin's shock had sparked his sick fascination, "You're in a coma, and you are going to die because of it."

"You really are insane!"

He looked off in the distance, "Everyone knows you are, I only wish I could see Batman frantically try to save you just to fail in the end."

Robin thought for a moment, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that has happened and that would explain his dreamlike state. Or it could be the Joker trying to get inside his head. . . . Then Robin realized it, the Joker is _already_ in his head.

"The toxin . . . you did this," Robin spoke breathlessly, he began to wonder how long he had been in a coma. The realization made extreme déjà vu come over him.

"Want to know the one way to come out of a coma?" Joker slowly slipped his long fingers inside his purple coat, and soon the end of a gun was sticking out. The wind stirred slowly around them, leaves rustled, and the silence was nearly lethal. "You die in your coma state and you'll wake up in the real world."

He held the gun up in the light, a half grin slowly peeling up his face as he eyed the gun with the most sinister look Robin had ever seen.

"So you're going to shoot me?" Robin mumbled.

"No, you are going to shoot yourself. . . ." Joker held the gun out.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Robin pondered. "I won't end up killing myself all because I took the word of a clown."

"You don't know whether I'm lying or not," Joker chuckled under his breath, "maybe I am lying, hell, maybe I don't even know if I'm lying or not! Maybe you'll die for real or maybe it'll be the thing that saves your life. Only one way to find out." He tossed the gun in front of Robin.

"Put the pieces together, kid," Joker told him, "and pull the trigger, simple as that. . . . And to see the Boy Wonder kill himself, well, you know how much it'll please me.

The Jokers laughter slowly bubbled up from his throat and he let loose his wild laughter, it sent chills up Robin's spine and froze the air. Robin's head pounding and his limbs feeling heavy as he gazed at the gun.

Teams POV:

"That's a situation you got there," Green Arrow told Batman, "I'm sorry to hear."

Everyone was still drifting around medical room, but Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow went to the other side of the room to whisper privately. Batman was explaining his earlier situation, he didn't necessarily want to talk about it, but he felt it was important to let them know how urgent it was to get Robin out of his coma as soon as possible.

"We'll do whatever we can to help," Black Canary assured him.

"Thank you," Batman nodded, "I had so much on my plate I forget to insure Robin's identity, but I never thought they'd think I was abusing him. . . . And if this gets out, it jeopardizes my reputation, the reputation of the Enterprises, and my reputation as a father. And as some Justice League members made it perfectly clear, they already doubt my skills in that department enough."

"The public isn't going to know a thing," Black Canary told him, "just keep it discreet. No one doubts you take good care of Robin, you've got to remember, just because we fight for what's right doesn't mean we'll all agree on what the definition of 'right' is."

Robin's POV:

"JUST KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!"

Robin had the gun in his trembling hands, and as the Joker came at him with his switch blade Robin suddenly pointed the gun at the Joker.

Joker abruptly stopped and began laughing hysterically, his hair now a complete mess and his jacket wrinkled up.

"Kid, you just get better and better, I swear," Joker forced the words out through his laughter, "you want me to back up? Let me guess, come near you and you'll shoot!"

"Whatever you're planning-"

"Guess I better back it up a little then!" Joker yelled as he took a couple of steps back, being over dramatic with each one. "Wanna see something kid?" Suddenly Joker flipped out his switch blade and, to Robin's shock, he slit his own throat. Blood came pouring out, Robin's stomach turned and his heart nearly stopped in his own disbelief. The Joker was still standing there, bleeding and laughing, as he felt the cut across his neck.

"It's your coma, it's like I'm invading your imagination," Joker shrugged, "I can't die if I don't really exist? Physically that is, of course! Mentally I'm all here and my mind is twice as powerful as yours if not more, in fact, my whole knowing of everything that is going on-"

"Joker, stop-"

"-just makes me that much more powerful," Joker went on, "imagine your mind as a television show and we're just the actors. Well, when I told you that you were in a coma it's like me stating that were in a television show. I broke the forth wall, I changed all the rules and that gives me all the information."

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded, sweat now gaining on the sides of his face as he held the gun tightly at the Joker. "And how is it you can't die and I can? How do I know any of this is real?"

"Want to know if it's real?" Joker shouted. "Well, this is real blood is it not?" Suddenly the Joker smeared his hand in his own blood, "Wanna check and make sure it's real?"

Then he came at Robin so quickly that the boy panicked and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang the gun went out and hit the Joker in the chest, it made the man back up a few steps. Suddenly the Joker looked up with hate in his eyes, and finally he dug his fingers into the wound and with all his strength yanked out the bullet.

"That was the only bullet. . . ." Joker whispered, "it wasn't for me. Now it looks as though you're stuck here forever. Worry not! To keep us from going mad from the boredom I'll just torture you and keep you half alive until the coma kills your body, good going, Bird Brain."

"If my body dies in the real world, then what happens with me mentally?"

"Well, you stay here with me, of course,"

Teams POV:

"I think you all have waited around enough," Batman told the Young Justice team, "sitting around waiting will not wait him up. Occupy yourselves, and I'll tend to Robin."

"Excuse me for being persistent, Batman," Kaldur stepped up, "but Robin is our teammate and we'd like to stay just a while longer."

"Fine, but don't get to loud," Batman sighed, "I've got work to do."  
>Batman went back to work while the team sat around some more, eventually Zatanna was sitting by his bedside holding his hand.<p>

She was just thinking for some time, until she decided to let someone else sit with and she got up. As she stood up she saw blood on the palm of her hand, she paused in confusion. Looking back at Robin there was blood trailing down his arm.

"Batman! Something's happening to Robin!" she screamed.

Batman rushed over with the Young Justice team right behind him, "What is – he's bleeding."


	15. Panic

**(YES I POSTED TWICE IN ONE DAY) Warning: this chapter gets a little violent and sorry that my story has gotten pretty dark. I keep meaning to warn people, but I forget.**

_Batman rushed over with the Young Justice team right behind him, "What is – he's bleeding."_

"I don't know what happened," Zatanna explained, "he just randomly began to bleed."

Batman torn of Robin's sleeve where it seemed the blood was coming from, and there was a large gash in his arm.

"Oh my god," Black Canary gasped.

Batman quickly began treating the wound when blood began to trickle down the side of Robin's head.

"What the hell is going on?" Batman shouted under his breath. "Canary keep pressure on the wound, I'll treat his head wound."

That when the ECG began beeping faster and faster, Robin's face looking in anguish, and soon there was bruises forming on his face. The team watched in horror as they felt the urge to help, but couldn't.

"This is not good," Batman whispered to himself.

Robin's POV:

Joker held the knife that was dripping with Robin's blood, Robin panting weakly behind him. Robin knew he could escape, but part of him knew it was useless. He had hope that maybe the Joker would accidently kill him and he'd wake up to Batman and the team, but after having his head bashed into a tree numerous times and his arm sliced he only wanted pain killers.

Robin could already feel his face swelling slightly, while the blood dried uncomfortably like tar to his skin and his head throbbed.

He wanted to yell at the Joker, come up with some witty come back to try and get under his skin, but he could hardly conjure up his voice from all the pain. He closed his eyes gently as tears made his eyes become glossy. Taking a deep breath he opened them only to see the Joker throw another fist at him, this time he hit in the throat.

Robin gave a choking gasp as his neck hunched forward as he fell onto his back, it knocked the wind out of him and scared him so bad that he was trembling uncontrollable. Trembling so hard it felt like a seizure that shook in rhythm with his pounding heart, and then he didn't even try to get up.

"Is that all you got, kid?" Joker mocked him. "Not gonna try anything this time. . . ." Then he kicked Robin hard in his side making Robin cough spastically, and for a moment the boy nearly puked. "You know when you escaped from that cell you left an awful lot of blood, and I didn't dare clean it up. Your blood splattered all over the floor just makes my imagination run wild, you know. . . "Then there's a second kick, making Robin hunch in pain as he felt a rib break. "I see that beautiful red color and I think of all the ways to torture someone, I can see that excruciating anguish in their eyes and that fear that makes their muscles so tight. I can see it all."

Suddenly Joker had his fingers wrapped around a large chunk of Robin's hair, and he began dragging the boy over to the trees. Robin tried to grab the Joker hand, groaning in pain as he felt his hair nearly be ripped out. Robin felt himself being propped up against the tree.

"It's that look I can never forget," Joker told him, as the man crouched before Robin. "I swear, if I could embed it into their skin and never let it go I would. Just carve that look into their skin. . . ." Then Joker slipped off his glove.

Then Robin yelled out in anguish as the Joker dug his nails into the skin on Robin's face, and slowly scratched his cheeks. The scratches sizzled and burned as his blood surfaced to each scratch line, and Robin knew the Joker had chemicals on his fingernails.

Teams POV:

"Is he going to die? Why is this happening!" Zatanna shrieked, everyone in complete panic while Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Batman struggled to keep up with all the forming wounds on Robin's body.

Robin's whole body was trembling and he was bleeding a lot, bruises were forming like infection all over his skin.

"He's dying, his body can't take this much stress," Batman explained, "the ECG is beating faster than ever, we need to pull him out. Now!"

"Martian Manhunter isn't here . . . can you handle it M'gann?" Black Canary asked.

Just then scratches began forming down Robin's cheeks.

"I have no other choice," she replied in her strong voice and taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and put her hand over Robin's head. Focusing as her eyes glowed bright green. "Everything is so muggy and hard to sort out, I'm guessing that's the toxin's fault. . . . He's got to be in a memory, I'm not picking up any thought. . . . Wait, I've tapped into his Optic chord. . . ."

"Optic what?" Wally asked.

"It's what connects your eyes to your brain," Kaldur told him, "she'll be able to see through Robin's eyes, if he is seeing anything."

Suddenly M'gann screamed and fell back to the ground, Connor quickly wrapped his arm around her.

"What? What happened?" Batman yelled.

Suddenly M'gann hopped back up, "I'm fine, I need to get back into his mind fast. It's the Joker, he's torturing him . . . I think he knew I was trying to get Robin out of his head, and somehow he forced me out. Scared me out of my concentration."

M'gann was already back into Robin's mind and trying with all her concentration to pull him out.

"Something's keeping him there. . . ." M'gann panicked.

Robin's POV:

'_Robin! Robin, can you hear me? It's M'gann,' _M'gann voice suddenly entered Robin's.

Joker now had the chains that held Robin's hands tied around a tall tree branch, it pulled Robin's hands up over his head as he hung from the tree. His head dropped loosely and his arms nearly ready to rip out of the sockets.

'_Miss Martian . . . Thank god, how - wait - are you trying to get me out of this coma?' _Robin asked in his mind as the Joker gave himself a break to find more ways to torture the boy.

'_I'm trying, but you have to concentrate really hard,'_ she explained, _'something's keeping you in there and I can't get you out alone. The team is trying all they can to keep you alive, but we're running out of time.'_

'_Okay, anything in particular I should do?'_

'_Just concentrate and think of the real world,'_ she told him, _'right now you are in a mentally state, detached from your body, so separate the two in your mind. Then bring them together.'_

'_Okay, I'm going to try now, thanks, M'gann,'_

"Oh, Boy Blunder I've got a surprise for you," Joker cackled as he suddenly brought out a crow bar, Robin's felt fear wash over him stronger than ever.

Teams POV:

"I talked to him!" M'gann exclaimed, but quickly got back into her concentration as she couldn't afford to slip up.

Minutes of excruciating tension passed, everyone's hearts running at full speed and sweat creasing up at the edges of their faces. This was it, there one chance to save him, and Batman had never been so scared for Robin before.

Then M'gann held her breath and clenched her eyes, and finally Robin shot up into a sitting position. Panting like had just been stuck underwater for a long time, and the team nearly dropped the floor in relief.


	16. Out

"Oh, thank god," Black Canary exhaled.

Batman even grabbed Robin for a hug that would have normally surprised everyone if they hadn't been so distracted from the scare. Although Batman snapped out of it when he saw the blood on his arm remembering Robin still had wounds.

"I was in a coma," Robin blurted out, his eyes huge.

"We're aware man," Wally laughed.

"Yes, now lay back so I can treat the rest of your wounds," Batman pulled the boy back and started to stitch close the gash on his arm.

Robin was speechless, breathing in raspy breathes as he felt his relief to be back wash over him.

"The Joker's out of my mind now, right?"

"We won't know until we find a cure for the toxin," Batman went on, back to his business self.

"So I could go back into a coma?" Robin asked.

"We don't know that yet, Robin," Batman told him strictly.

"Or maybe the effects are over and I'll be okay,"

"We don't know that either,"

"What do we know?"

"That you're alive and out of your coma,"

Later that Night:

"I can express how relieved I am that Master Dick is well now," Alfred spoke up.

"He's resting for the next few days, but he's out of the coma," Bruce responded. "But we don't have any idea if that chemical will evaporate from his mind on its own, and if not where we're going to find a cure."

After a long silence Alfred spoke up, "Have you spoke to him about the Child Protective Services?"

"No, I don't want to worry him," Bruce rubbed his face in exhaustion, "as you saw he doesn't look too well Alfred. The child protective services see him like that and I can't guarantee they'll believe anything he says."

"Then we'll have to come up with a most convincing story, won't we?"

Bruce nodded, "Dick can't go back to the orphanage Alfred, I know he had only been there a short time but you remember how it was. They take him away and we lose more than Robin from the team, we lose Dick too."

"And we're not going to let that happen sir," Alfred assured him, "now get some rest. We'll talk over it in the morning."

One Day Later:

"What?"

"I should have been more careful," Bruce apologized, "I should have known someone was bound to become suspicious. There were many other things going on and we forgot about keeping your identity safe. . . . You have to talk to the Child Protective Services or their going to bring me to court-"

"And bring me back to the orphanage. . . ." Dick's voice trailed as he pondered to himself, "and they're going to wonder why I look like I've just been tortured."

"We'll figure something out to stop this from happening," Bruce told him, "don't worry."

A Few Weeks Later:

Dick told the Child Protective Services that he had it was all a misunderstanding, he lied and told them he did it to himself and had recently got into a fight. With enough convincing they took his word and felt him with a few months of counseling, although more people digging into his mind was the last thing he wanted. And to their luck the chemical had evaporated a lot within time, although Dick could not deny that somewhere in his mind he could still feel the Joker's slippery gloves holding onto a recess deep within his mind. He didn't believe he'd ever be able to truly block out that sinister laugh that entered his mind when he turned out the lights.

**END**

**Feel free to hate me for ending it, but with a new season of Young Justice there's a lot of things different and I know the Young Justice Fanfiction section is going to update most characters soon so I didn't want to drag this on. Thanks so much for reading, if you enjoyed check out my other stories they're just as twisted as this one. Please don't try to get me to keep writing, there's not much else I can do for this story anyways. So thanks again, it meant a lot!**


End file.
